


Rewrite the stars

by ANovelistGirl



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANovelistGirl/pseuds/ANovelistGirl
Summary: Vince has been with a couple of guys before but has never gone further than secret one night stands. Mia's friend from school, Brian, shows up one night beaten and bruised when a few guys find out he is gay. Brian hangs around and easily becomes apart of the family, so what happens when Vince starts to fall for him?





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> What was initially supposed to be a nice little one-shot songfic to help me fall asleep has now turned into me staying up until three am and a multi-chapter fic, I really should have seen it coming. Anyways this is an AU where Brian is not a cop but a friend of Mia's who he met through school. He is gay but since LA in 2001 wasn't exactly that gay-friendly he keeps it a secret. Pretty please comment and kudos if you find it worthy. Warnings: homophobia and the word faggot.

Mia awoke from her sleep and squinted at the alarm clock next to her it to see what ungodly hour someone was calling her. It read three am and she groaned into the pillow before grabbing the phone off the nightstand, answering it without looking and hoping it wasn’t one of the boys calling from jail.

“Hello?” she whispered into the phone

“Hey Mia,” a voice slurred from the other side sounding guilty, Mia recognized the voice as Brian.

“Brian? What the hell?” Mia groaned again.

“I kind of got into a fight, and I need someone to patch me up. Mia please?” Brian almost begged at the end, and Mia got a sick feeling in her stomach.

“Come to my house,” she said as she turned on the bedroom light and started changing into a more suitable attire than the garage shirt she stole from Dom, not knowing how badly Brian was hurt but if he is coming to her for help, she assumes blood is involved.  She heard his supra pull up in front of the house and looked out the window, waiting for him to get out of the car.

“Mia, I need some help getting out,” Brian begrudgingly admitting he couldn’t do it himself.

Mia hung up the phone and flew down the stairs, fearing the worst.

Dom was woken up by the sound of a car pulling in front of his house, and then really woke up when he heard his baby sister run down the hall and the stairs. He jumped out of bed and pulled on shorts, giving Letty a shrug when she asked what the hell was going on. He hit the top of the stairs with Letty behind him as his sister stubbled in the front door supporting a tall blond man with blood on his shirt and pants. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders with one of her hands around his waist and the other holding onto his chest holding him upright; he was limping, his head hanging down, and using Mia as a crutch.

“What the hell is going on!” his voice boomed into the quiet of the night. Mia’s head snapped up to look at her older brother in relief before turning serious again.

“Dom help me get him to the couch, Letty go get the first aid kit and washcloths,” she ordered in her mom voice. Dom hurried down the stairs and lifted the man’s other arm, putting it around his shoulders and pulling the weight off Mia. As soon as Brian’s butt hit the couch she took off into the kitchen to get a bowl of water, leaving Dom alone with the stranger in the living room.

“I’m sorry,” Dom looked down at the younger man sitting on his couch as he spoke, “I didn’t know where else to go,” he mumbled out, looking up at Dom and Dom had to hold in a gasp when he saw the poor guys face.

Letty was running back down the stairs with the first aid kit and washcloths when Mia appeared with the bowl of water moving Dom out of the way to pull the coffee table up to the couch and sitting on it in front of Brian, carefully pulling his injured leg up to rest on a pillow she placed on the coffee table. Letty set the requested items between Mia, and the bowl of water and moved over to Dom out of the way.

“What the hell?” Vince said as he, Leon, and Jesse walked into the living room, awaken by Dom’s yell earlier and took in the sight before them.

“That’s what I want to know,” Dom responded to him, leaning against the wall. Mia ignored them, and she put her hand under Brian’s chin and gently lifted his head up. Everyone finally got a good look at the injuries. Brian was sporting a swollen eye that was defiantly going to be black for days, a split lip, a bloody nose, and bloody busted up knuckles.

“Damn dawg,” Leon exclaimed

Mia wet one of the cloths and started to wipe the drying blood off his face.

“Brian is a friend from school,” she told the room giving everyone as much information as she already knew before asking “Brian, what happened? Wasn’t your date tonight?”

Brian sighed and closed his good eye before saying “We were coming out of a club and these guys jumped me,” he said trying to be as vague as possible. Mia was fine with him being gay, supported him and even tried to set him up on a few dates. Brian had learned the hard way though that not everyone was ok with his sexuality, and with her family being big on the race scene, one where gay slurs were dropped as casually as curse words, he wasn’t so sure he should say anything now.

“Did they get the girl too?” Vince asked trying to ignore the little jealousy of how close Mia was to him

Brian shared a glance with Mia, and she rubbed his thigh in reassurance before speaking, “It’s ok you’re safe here,”

“It was a guy actually,” Brian said, trusting Mia completely, looking at the team as the shock washed over their faces.

“So that asshole just left you there?” Jesse exclaimed.

Brian gave a half-hearted side smile, “Yea he did,” Brian looked at Mia, and she urged him with a look to continue and give the full story as she put down the bloody cloth and picked up a new damp one to start cleaning the dirt and blood off his hand and knuckles.

“He wanted to go to a gay bar about an hour away, so we did, and as we were coming out, I kissed him in the parking lot. Some guys that were waiting in the parking lot started to walk over to us, calling us faggots. My date took off when I got punched the first time. I fought back of course, but they had the advantage, when I went down, I guess I twisted my ankle. Considering it was three against one I think I did ok,” Brian chuckled a little at the last part, trying to ease the tension in the room.

It did not ease the tension.

“Oh Brian,” Mia said in a sad voice, gently squeezing his fingers before putting his hand back down on the table.

“It was my fault. I should have known better than to kiss him in public.” Brian whispered looking down.

“What else hurts?” Mia asked willing her tears threatening to fall and trying to focus on helping Brian the best she could; she would talk to him about that comment later.

“My ribs,” he said rubbing his side.

Mia gently lifted his shirt up and the bruises already starting to form. She pressed on them, apologizing when Brian took a sharp intake of breath.

“Well, nothing is broken. Let’s get you upstairs and get you covered in ice,” Mia said giving him a small smile and ruffling his hair affectionately.

“Mia thank you for patching me up, but I don’t want to be any more burden to your family, I can drive myself home,” Brian said looking at the everyone’s tired faces.

“There is no way you are driving with that swollen eye. You can stay in the guest room, you are more than welcome,” Dom spoke, the others nodding their approval. Brian looked around and decided he was too tired to argue further and simply said ok.

Dom helped Mia get Brian off the couch and into the guest room after sending everyone else off to bed. Then he went downstairs to pack up the first aid kit and clean up the mess that was left, grabbing a couple of ice packs from the kitchen before he went back upstairs. He went into the guest room and saw that Brian had changed into a spare shirt of Vince’s and a pair of basketball shorts of Leon’s that Mia had found. He was leaning against the headboard with a serious look on his face as he talked to Mia who was sitting on the side of the bed facing him and away from the door.

“Alright Mia let the patient rest,” Dom joked as he passed on the ice packs from his spot leaning against the door frame. Brian and Mia smiled at him and once Mia was sure that he had the ice packs on his ankle and face she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Dom kissed his baby sister’s forehead before walking into his room. He crawled under the covers and pulled Letty against him and held her tight.

“What’s wrong?” Letty asked as she turned in Dom’s arms to look at him in the moonlight pouring through the open window.

“I’m just thinking about what Brian said, about kissing his date,” Dom answered pulling his arm up to run his fingers through Letty’s hair, “I just can’t imagine not being able to hold you and kiss you whenever I want,” he whispered sadly.

“I know,” Letty said and pulled Dom in for a kiss. They soon fell back asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
